Caius' Story
by Sansa-Rose
Summary: I was interested in the character of Caius so I decided to tell the events in Breaking Dawn from his point of view. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own it etc, etc

Warnings: Violence

Chapter One

Caius started moodily out of the window. He was frustrated and angry. Nothing interesting had happened for a long time. The youngest Volturi brother was getting sick of doing nothing but pouring over the dusty scrolls and books in the Volturi library. To make matters worse his mate, Athenadora, was away with Jane and Alec taking care of a particularly troublesome group of nomads. Caius missed her and his brothers, Aro and Marcus, weren't doing anything to improve his mood. Marcus was the eldest and the ageing vampire seemed to do little but stare off into space. Aro was fixated on Alice Cullen, an American vampire who could see visions of the future. He was determined for her to join the Volturi.

Caius huffed in annoyance and turned away from the window. He was hungry and needed to hunt. He left the tower room only to find their receptionist, Gianna leading a tour group. He smirked. It looked like he wasn't going to have to hunt after all. He quietly made his way to the back of the group and lured a couple away. He led them back into the tower. Once inside he easily subdued them and proceeded to drain them of their blood. When he was satisfied he got rid of the bodies and licked at the blood that was running down his chin.

Once he had cleaned up he went looking for his brothers. He found them, along with the guards, in the throne room. When he entered the guard all rose respectfully to their feet. He swept up the long carpet and seated himself to the right of Aro. 'Any word from Athena, Jane or Alec?' Caius asked turning to his brother. Aro replied; 'The situation has been resolved. They are on their way home.' At last, Caius thought to himself. He was pulled from his thoughts when the throne room door opened. He and his brothers watched as a vampire with golden eyes approached. She stopped before the thrones. 'What is it my dear?' Aro asked curiously.

'I have come to report a crime, she stated, 'the Cullen's have created an immortal child.' The announcement was met with stunned silence. Caius was shocked. No one had dared to create an immortal child for centuries. Immortal children were impossible to control and could destroy entire town or villages. They were a threat to the vampires' secrecy and creating one always resulted in death. He looked to Aro and Marcus to gage their reactions. Marcus was his usual emotionless self while Aro was now sitting forward to his throne his hands clenched in his lap and his eyes burning with interest. 'What do you intend to do brother?' Caius asked. Aro smirked and turned to him 'This situation must be dealt with as soon as possible. When Athenadora, Jane and Alec return I will decide on the best course of action,' was his reply.

Just then the door to the throne room opened again and Athenadora, Jane and Alec arrived. Caius rose to his feet and greeted his mate a passionate kiss. 'My love, I have news,' he said excitedly taking hold of Athenadora's hands. 'What is it?' she asked eyes alive with curiosity. Caius smirked. 'The Cullen's have created an immortal child,' he informed her. Athenadora was stunned. 'But no one has dared to create an immortal child for centuries. They know the risks and they know the punishment for creating one!' she exclaimed. 'That doesn't seem to have stopped the Cullen's,' Caius pointed out. His mates faces twisted into a disgusted look. 'The Cullen's never where very conventional. First one of them falls in love with a human and now this!'

'I know sweetheart. Rest assured we will be punished the Cullen's most harshly for this.' Caius raised and hand and rested on her cheek. His devoted mate smiled at him.

Just then Aro cleared his throat. Caius and Athenadora turned and made their way back to the thrones. Caius sat in his while Athenadora stood to his right. Aro rose to his feet. 'There is only one way this threat can be dealt with,' he told the gathered Volturi, 'we must eliminate it.' This was met with cries of approval. 'For their part in this the Cullen's will also be killed.' More cheers followed. Caius felt exhilarated finally something interesting was about to happen. He had always hated the Cullen's and no at last he had an excuse to destroy them.

Some of the Volturi needed to feed so they left to do so. Aro, Marcus and Caius remained in the throne room with their mates. Aro voiced what Caius had been thinking. 'At last we finally get a real chance to show that no one can undermine us and get away with it.' With that the three brothers rose to their feet and swept from the throne room. Nothing but thoughts of vengeance in their minds. They would show the Cullen's that nobody got away with crossing the Volturi.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No own but I sure wish I did

AN: I know it's been awhile since I've updated this story. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed or favourite this story. I would be great to get your opinion on this next chapter. Thanks so much :)

Chapter Two

It had been a few days since the Volturi had gotten the news that the Cullen's had created an immortal child. Aro was trying to decide how many to take with them to deal with the situation. Of course Aro, Marcus and Caius were all going, that was a given. Athenodora had expressed a desire to come with them which the brothers had agreed to wholeheartedly.

Caius and Athenodora were just finishing up their dinner when Aro and Marcus came into the room. 'What is it?' Caius asked. 'It seems Carlisle Cullen and his family have been rather busy,' Aro said. 'What have they been up to?' Caius wanted to know. 'They appear to be visiting old friends and asking for their help,' Aro replied. 'Are they building an army?' Aro thought for a moment. 'I am not sure at the moment. Whatever it is that they're doing must be stopped none the less.' Caius nodded.

'Agreed,' he said, 'where do we go first?' 'I believe we will start in Japan,' Aro replied.

The three brothers along with Jane and Alec, who had the ability to steal senses, prepared for the visit to Japan.

When they arrived they began hunting down the vampires in the city. The first vampire they came across they had Jane deal with. Jane's ability to inflict pain affected the vampire so much that he swore he would have nothing to do with the Cullen's. Satisfied Caius and his brothers continued their hunt.

Most of the vampires they came swore not to help the Cullen's after they subjected to Jane or Alec's abilities. However they did come across one vampire, called Shinko that had intended to join Caius and his family. 'You might want to rethink that idea,' Caius sneered. Shinko began to shrink back in fear as Jane advanced on him. When she was standing right over him he began to writhe in pain. After Jane was done with him the Volturi brothers approached him. 'Now do you promise that you will make no attempt to join the Cullen's,' Caius demanded. 'I promise,' Shinko gasped between pained groans. 'Good,' Aro said smugly.

After they had dealt with all the vampires in Japan they carried onto another country to continue their attempts at dissuading other vampires from joining the Cullen's.

In most of the other countries they encountered little trouble. Most vampires were too afraid of the Volturi and announced on the spot that they would stand with the Cullen's.

All in all it was a successful trip for the Volturi. That is, until they reached France. There they encountered a vampire named Jean who was determined to join with the Cullen's. 'I will help them,' he said determinedly. 'I think we can change your mind,' Aro sneered, 'Jane?' Jane stepped forward and Jean immediately fell to ground screaming in pain. After a while Aro called off the attack. 'Are you still willing to join them?' Caius demanded. 'Yes,' Jean gasped out. Caius turned to his brothers. 'What shall we do with him?' he asked. 'The only thing we can do,' Aro replied. Aro and Caius both smirked. Marcus remained as impassive as ever. The three brothers stalked towards Jean. He tried to run but the three soon caught up with him. Aro and Caius pulled him to the ground and proceeded to rip his body apart, starting with the head. When they were done with him Marcus took out some matches, lit them and set the body on fire. The Volturi smirked taking a moment to gloat before they headed on their way.

On their travels they encountered no more troubles and the five were soon headed back to Italy. When they arrived Caius was greeted enthusiastically by Athenodora. She jumped into his arms and kissed him deeply. Caius returned the kiss and when to broke apart Athenodora took him by the arm and led him into the castle.

The two went up to their room. 'How was it?' Athenodora asked sinking on to a loveseat. Caius joined and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. 'We came across some trouble but it was nothing that wasn't easily handled,' he told her. 'That's good,' his mate replied nuzzling his neck.

Now that that's taken care of it won't be long before we can take of the Cullen's and whoever they did manage to convince to help them, Caius thought. He was going to enjoy this.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does

Chapter Three

When everything had been taken care of in Italy the Volturi were ready to head to America to deal with the Cullens'.

They had decided to bring everyone with them. Caius didn't think this was necessary but he wasn't about to go against Aro's wishes. Caius was excited. Finally something interesting was about to happen. It felt like he'd spent centuries being bored. His mate was just as excited.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

When they reached America it didn't take long to find the Vampires they were looking for. They found them in a snow covered clearing. Caius soon spotted the immortal child. Something was different about her though. He could easily see that she didn't have the blood red eyes most immortal children had. Instead she looked human. Caius scowled. He scowl only deepened when he saw that there were werewolves among the gathered army. He also noticed that they were a fair few vampires there as well. Caius wondered what lies the Cullens' had told to get them on their side.

When the Volturi were a few feet away from the Cullens' they stopped. Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane and Alec stepped forward while everyone else hung back. Carlisle Cullen also came forward. With him came Emmett Cullen as well as Carlisle's mate Esmee. Following behind was Bella, Edward and the werewolf that the child was sitting on.

Both groups stepped forward until they were a meter apart. Aro spoke first. 'I see you have disobeyed the laws and created an immortal child,' he said. Carlisle shook his head. 'This child is not an immortal child. She was conceived well Bella was still human. Bella is her biological mother and Edward is her biological father,' Carlisle explained. Caius didn't believe this. 'Impossible!' he snapped. Aro held up a hand and he fell silent scowling. 'Let her show you,' Carlisle said to Aro. Aro merely inclined his head. Hesitantly Bella and Edward brought the child forward. 'What is your name child?' Aro asked. 'Renesmee,' the child said in a clear voice. 'Is it true that Bella and Edward are your biological parents?' Aro wanted to know. Instead of answering him she reached out and put a hand on his face. Aro froze. Caius wondered what was going on.

When the child removed her hand from Aro's face Aro was in shock. He turned to the other members of the Volturi. 'It appears this child is indeed not an immortal child,' he told them, 'it seems that this child is in fact Bella and Edward's biological daughter.' This caused a murmur among the other members of the Volturi. 'Where is the informant?' he asked. She was brought forward. 'Is this the child that you saw?' Aro wanted to know. The other vampire, Irina, looked at her sisters. 'The child has grown,' she said, 'I can't be sure if it was her I saw.' Aro said nothing. Instead he ordered for her to be torn apart. When this had been done Caius brought a torch forward and set the body on fire. There were screams of rage from Irina's sisters. The brothers turned to them and saw that they were being restrained by others.

'Back to the matter at hand,' Aro said. Caius turned to his brother. 'We don't know anything about the child,' he pointed out, 'she could still be dangerous.' Aro thought about his brother's words. 'Hmmm, you're right,' he agreed. Bella, Edward and the Cullens hastily retreated back to their friends along with the werewolf and the child.

'Alec,' Aro said. Aro immediately sent his powers towards the group protecting the child. However something was wrong. His powers didn't seem to be having any effect on the group. It was then that Caius noticed that Bella had stepped forwards and seemed to be protecting them from the influence of Alec's power. He pointed this out to Aro. 'Incredible,' Aro murmured, 'it appears she's a shield.'

Suddenly everything became quiet. Caius and his brothers turned to see what had caused this. They saw Alice and Jasper walking towards them. With them were another vampire and someone who appeared to be human. Alice and Jasper led to two forward and introduced them to Aro and the Volturi. Caius was shocked to learn that the one who appeared human was in fact the same as Renesmee. He explained how he could eat and sleep like a human could. He also grew like a human child would and stopped aging when he was certain age. Caius listened to this interaction.

After everything had been explained Aro was silent. Caius found himself feeling disappointed. It seemed nothing was going to happen today. He was right. Aro turned to the Volturi. 'There has been no crime here,' he announced. Caius scowled but kept silent. With that the Volturi turned and walked away.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

When they returned to Italy Caius immediately went to his room. That was where Athenodora found him. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. 'I'm sorry my love,' she whispered kissing his neck. Caius turned around and returned her embrace. 'Not matter,' he assured her kissing her lips. 'Well get them some day.' Caius was determined about that.

End


End file.
